The Ghost in the Attic
by BrenToDaBrens
Summary: Austin Moon is a ghost, he died on the night of his big break. Ally is a rising star, she has everything Austin ever wanted. Now their lives are intwined in the love of music that brings them together. Is there a way to bring Austin back? Or will he remain as The Ghost in the Attic? Auslly
1. Chapter 1

"Finally, out of that hell hole of a house." I muttered to myself as I rolled my suitcase to the house I was about to call home. I am Ally Dawson, A rising star. I was moving into this mansion called, _Moon's Mansion,_ with my two best friends,Trish and Dez. Trish was my manager and Dez filmed my music videos. I was glad to be away from the crazed paparazzi.

"So Ally, how do you like the look of this place?" Trish asked me,

"It's beautiful. It has so much history, apparently this house belonged to Mike and Mimi Moon, and their one son, Austin. Austin was about to have his big break and become famous, when he was shot. Then apparently his ghost haunts this place. What a stupid story right?" I told Trish and Dez.

"S-S-So we are m-m-m-moving somewhere h-haunted?" Dez shivered and held his suitcase to his chest.

"No, that's just a myth, ghosts aren't real!" Trish explained. Dez still looked very unconvinced.

"Come one guys lets start unpacking our stuff!" I called as I opened the mahogany doors.

The house was beautiful, inside and out, it had all of the furniture from it previous owners and had such a modern charm to it. I carried my belongings to my new room. It was a pretty room, with white walls and a king size bed. It was obviously the masters bedroom. I adored the room so much. I would barly have to do anything to it. Eccept move the personal pictures to the attic. I picked one up, it had a picture of a boy with platium blond hair, sticking up in all angles, in a hospital bed, grinning at the camera with a toothy grin, on the back of the picture it said, "Austin breaks his arm."

I smile at Austin's adorable grin. It's a shame that he died so young. I scooped up all of the photo frames and took them out of the room. I walked into the lounge room.

"Hey Trish you know where the attic is? I need to put these pictures in there." I asked her,

"I think it's down the hall at the very end, up the stairs. Have you heard any strange noises yet? I have, and it was super creepy. I think Dez is in his room crying because of it." As if on que we heard a loud wail from Dez's room.

"I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!"

We looked at eachother, and burst into laughter.

"Classic Dez." I giggled, "well I'm going to go put these up in the attic." I walked down the long passage way and eventually made it to the attic. I climbed the steep stairs up and was led into a dark room. I found a candle with one match, I striked the match, dumping the pictures onto a table. I looked around the room, I saw a bloodstain on the middle of floor. And I saw a grave, it had writen, "Austin Monica Moon" flowers surrounded the grave. I decided to place a picture on the grave. I picked up the one with Austin in hospital. I looked at it again, instead of the happy grin on Austin's face, there was a angry frown on his face. I dropped the picture, it shattered at my feet. I yelped as glass got into my foot. Behind me I heard the door slam.

"Hello Ally." I swivelled around, a dark shadow faced me.

"Stay away from me!" I cried out. I held the candle closer to the shadow. I could make out his face, it had no colour or life. A hurt expression was on his face.

"I only want to hear you sing." He said innocently.

"What?" My eyes widened, "You want to hear me sing?"

"Yeah. I just wanted you to sing to me. So I can get to sleep." His voice was playful, yet it had an echo, he was young, "I have not been able to sleep for ages, nobody has sung to me."

"Okay, I'll sing but you tell me who you are and how old you are."

"Fine, I am Austin Moon, and I am 17 years old. Now sing, I'm tired." He yawned,

"Okay I'm Ally Dawson and I'm also 17."

"Please sing to me! I need sleep!" He whined like a little kid,

"Okay,

 _Go to sleep, go to sleep. Go to sleep my sweet ghosty. Go to sleep, go to sleep, all you need is sleep."_ I looked at Austin, he began to fade away, his eyes closed.

"Thank you Ally." He whispered just audible enough for me to hear. He finally disappeared and the door opened.

"Wow, my first paranormal experience." I muttered to myself. I carfully made my way down the steep stairs and down to the lounge room. What I saw in there was extremely strange. Dez was bawling his eyes out while Trish was sitting on him.

"Heh Ally," Trish looked down and noticed my feet, glass and blood in them,"What happened to your feet?"

"I dropped a frame on them. Silly me right?" I laughed nervously.

"Please, you only talk like that when your lying. FESS UP!"

"Okay fine. I um saw a ghost?"

"What! You saw the ghost of Austin Moon? That is so cool!" Trish said,

"No I just saw a cat in the- uh- window. And freaked out! Yeah, that's what happened!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHHH. I got reviews I'm so happy! Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Hmm.. Really, you saw a cat in the window?" Trish asked, eyebrows raised. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks I couldn't lie for much longer.

"Yeah, a um, ghost cat!" I lied, before looking away towards the large window.

"I can tell your lying, but I won't push it, only because I have my own problems." Trish looked down at Dez who was squirming like a fish under Trish.

"LET ME GO TRISH! I NEED TO GO PEE!" Dez squirmed and managed to get out of Trish's grip. He ran straight out the front door, screaming his head off.

We both stared at the front door, looking confused.

"Well that gets rid of my problems!" Trish shrugged her shoulders and yawned, "I'm heading off to bed now. Goodnight."

"Night Trish." I yawned myself and walked down the halls to my bedroom. The satin sheets on the bed looks so inviting. I just couldn't wait to curl up in them. But first I wrote in my journal.

 _Today something crazy happened, I saw a ghost! And yes this is in the new house which I just moved into with Trish and Dez. I'm so excited to be out of my small home where my dad controlled my whole life. I hope that everything goes well here. But the ghost that I met was really creepy, he even changed a picture of himself into an extremely creepy one! But at the same time he gave off a really playful vibe, like he was still alive in some sort of way. He asked me to sing to him to help him get to sleep, his name was Austin Moon and he died at the age of 17. I honestly feel really sorry for him, he was shot before he was about to be signed to a major record company. And I seem to have everything he wants. I really am not sure what to think of him is he friendly or evil? I hope he decides to stop scaring Dez, because I don't think Dez has come back yet, and it's 10:30PM. Wow time really does fly when your moving into a new home. Okay it's getting late so goodnight._

I closed the book quietly, I sighed, this was the beginning of the rest of my life. I snuggled deeper into the silky smooth quilt and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, I sighed happily, a new day, a fresh start. I slid out of my bed and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. The smell of pancakes filled my nose. I came into the kitchen and saw Dez making breakfast. His loud clothes stood out like a zebra in a crowd of lions, in the white room.

"Hey Ally, did you get a good nights sleep?" Dez asked me, looking up from the pancakes.

"Yea-" Dez cut me off before I could even finish saying the first word.

"Because my sleep was terrible! The ghost kept on asking me to be his friend!" Dez wailed, my eyes widened,

"He spoke to you?"

"Yeah and it was so scary! I peed my pants!" I immediately stepped away.

"Okay, and where is Trish?"

"Oh she is still sleeping. Let's go scare her!"

"Um but shouldn't you keep an eye on those pancakes?"

"Oh they are just about done," Dez flipped the pancakes onto a plate,"Let's go."

We tiptoed down to Trish's room. We opened the door, and snuck inside. She had already done a lot of redecorating, her room was already covered in leopard print material and tape. Her quilts had been replaced with the ones at her old house, everything was how I remembered it, in her old home, except the layout was different.

We crawled alongside the sides of the bed, we rose up slowly, I signalled Dez with a 1, 2, 3 on my hands and screamed,

"THE GHOST IS COMING TO GET YOU!" Dez and I screamed in Trish's ears. Trish shot bolt upright and grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked Dez on the head, multiple times. She was yelling the whole time.

"Trish it's us." I giggled, Trish looked at me, disgusted.

"YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"

"Geeze Trish, we were just joking." Dez sighed from the floor.

"Whatever, I'm starving, who's up for breakfast?!" Trish said excitedly. We all walked back down to the kitchen. Dez skipped excitedly to his plate of pancakes. He yelped then ran away. Trish and I walked to the plate, the pancakes were gone, instead there was a note that read,

 _Thanks for the breakfast Dez, I really appreciate it. Pancakes were my favourite food when I was alive and I haven't had a meal in ages. I'm sorry if I am scaring any of you, I don't want to hurt you. Austin Moon_

"Wow, that is so creepy." Trish laughed slightly at the note, "I think someone is stalking us in our own home."

"Trish, I um, gotta go." I quickly scurried off to look for Austin. I ran up the steep stair to the attic. I looked around for a shadowy figure, but I couldn't see anything.

"Austin? I need to talk to you!" I called into the nothingness. I could feel something materialise behind me.

"Hey Ally." Austin sounded really sad, like he had been crying, I turned around to see the shadowy figure of Austin.

"Austin, are you okay?"

"No Ally, your friends don't like me."

"Austin, that's not true, they are just confused, and scared." I then realised that I had made a bad choice of words, Austin's eyes widened,

"So basically your saying that they're hate me." Austin sighed, it echoed around the room,

"No Austin, that's not what I m-"

"No Ally! It's exactly what you mean!" Austin's form began to shake violently, I took a small step back, I can't lie, I was kind of scared.

Austin sighed, "See even your scared of me! You are the closest thing I have to a friend!" He began to shake again,

"Austin, if it means that much to you, I can talk to them."

"Thank you Ally. It means a lot to me, ever since I lost my voice, I have had nobody to talk to."

* * *

 **What is the "voice " Austin's talking about? Have a guess in the review! Hope you like this chappie! Brenna**


	3. Chapter 3

**YEAH! Someone guessed it right! My question has been guessed! But I'm not gonna tell you, because it comes later in the chapter! On with the Story!**

* * *

I dashed down the steep stairs, going to honor my promise to Austin, I would make Trish and Dez understand. I felt the need to speak up for Austin, even if he was a figure of the past. The faster I walked, the faster my anger bubbled, I couldn't help it, the way Austin's voice sounded made something inside me snap, I needed to help him, even if I was crazy and he was a figure in my mind. I reached the lounge and screamed out,

"TRISH, DEZ COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I waited for the two to come scampering in, they came from oppisite direction into the lounge room. They stood still, they could tell I was angry.

"You two never know, that ghost could want to be friends with you! It's not like he was from the 1800s, he only died last year! He knows what kids our age act like! He has had nobody to talk to for a year! How would you like to be in isolation, without even being able to be seen?! You wouldn't! You guys need to...understand where h-" I looked at the wall behind Trish and Dez, words were being writen, with blood, sour smelling blood. My mouth fell open in shock, I stared, the message read: _Listen to Ally, she knows a thing or two about me. Austin._

 _"_ Ally? What are you staring at?" Trish asked, I felt no need to reply. Trish turned around and looked at the message left by the ghost. Trish screamed, making Dez scream, they both ran off in opposite directions again.

I still looked at the words, they were burnt into my head, scarred on my face. I was mesmerised by the message, I was in a trance, trapped, inside the words. I couldn't lie, not anymore, I felt the lies write themselves on my tounge, it stung. I could feel every word I needed to say become wrapped in my mind, needing to escape.

* * *

Trish walked into the room, looking directly at me, she asked me,

"Ally what's going on?"

She never got a reply. Tears ran down my cheeks, they felt like molten hot lava.

"Ally?" Trish asked again, she was looking scared. My limbs began to jurk their way to the attic, I let them carry me there. I stood there for a while, processing what had happened. Then I called out,

"Austin?" The words hurt my throat, the name sounded so foreign in my mouth now.

"Yeah?" Austin asked from behind, I turned to see more than a shadow, I saw Austin, the boy who was shot before he was about to make it in music. He wasn't fully coloured, still dim. He grinned at me, unlike his other dull features, his teeth were blindingly white.

"I think Trish and Dez believe that you exist now." I said in monotone, looking anywhere but his face.

"Yeah, they I guess they do, but they are still scared of me. But it's only fair that I give you something in return. I am going to tell you more about my past, what would you like to know?"

I thought for a second.

"What do you mean, you lost your voice?"

"When I died, I became unable to sing, so I couldn't sleep, don't judge but I like lullabies. Being a ghost made me only able to talk with those who believed in my existence, everyone else finds me as another evil spirit."

"Hmm. Okay well, can you be brought back to life?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. I'm dead forever, I'm not sure though, I could be wrong."

"Oh okay. Can you tell me more about evil spirits and why you would appear as one."

"Because, that's what most people believe ghosts are. If people had a more positive opinion, I might seem better. Every ghost has a spirit form. Because the mass population believes that ghosts are evil, restless spirits are evil. Including me." Austin sighed and looked at his high tops.

"What is a restless spirit?"

"A spirit with a standing promise, if that promise isn't fullifed by death, you become a ghost. Risen spirits and restless spirits can communicate with eachother, restless spirits are treated like dirt, because we are stuck on earth forever and risen spirits are in the afterlife. Where everyone should go. My promise was to become a super star. I never did. That's why I'm here. I became stuck in my spirit form for six months. Causing chaos for anyone who came in my house. Then my parents came, they didn't have the heart to stay in this house, so they moved out. That's when I came out of my spirit form, I am currently in my ghost form, visible but untouchable." Austin explained,

Suddenly, my curiosity got the better of me,

"What does you evil form look like?"

"Oh, well it looks evil and- hey wait a minute! Don't try to trick me!" He laughed, for the first time in ages, I could tell because of the way that he looked after, self conscious.

I myself laughed,

"Sorry, curiosity got the better of me. I gotta go now, my friends probably think I'm insane by now but I don't care. Bye Austin!" I waved,

"Bye Ally!" He waved back as I walked out.


End file.
